What If You Leave Me?
by Kiko-chan X Kanda-sama
Summary: A/U Ryou gets upset over his family's problems and Bakura tries to fix it. One-shot.Fluff.


_A/N: Hello again. This is my sixth fic and my longest one yet (alternate universe btw, as I've said so in the summary). This is also the first request I got and it is from my fan lovehim1024. I hope this is what you wanted! Complete fluff, get ready to go "aww.." a lot ^.^ Read it, enjoy it, love it, review it! ^.^_

**DISCLAIMERS: **If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I would make Bakura and Ryou do nothing but make out and have hardcore lemon scenes. But I don't.. TT

_

* * *

_

**What If You Leave Me?**

"Stop yelling at me!"  
"Oh listen to yourself! Who was the one screaming the place when he walked in?"  
"I didn't want to; you were the one who jabbed her finger into me, questioning me like a mad woman!"  
Ryou put his headphones on and blasted Vocaloids' Kagamine Len into his ears. He hated hearing his parents fight. They sounded like they have never screamed before and they could not get enough of it. Ryou could not stand it.

The next morning, Ryou ran into Bakura's arms at the school gates. Hiding his face into his lover's shoulders, Ryou blocked out the whole world and breathed in Bakura's scent. It soothed him so much to be with Bakura it was like he could run away from all his problems and never have to care again.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Bakura asked, patting Ryou's head with his right hand and left arm wound round Ryou's waist.  
"Nothing, nothing much," Ryou replied into Bakura's shoulder.  
"It's your parents again, right?" Ryou kept silent.  
Bakura sighed and kissed the top of Ryou's head. "You can tell me, you know."  
_I know I can_, thought Ryou, _it's just that…  
_"How about after school, at our sitting spot?" Ryou said instead, looking up into Bakura's eyes. Bakura nodded and kissed Ryou on the lips.  
All of Ryou's worries faded away.

Ryou swung his legs care freely back and forth. He looked down at the gleaming pond below, dotted with ducks. Their sitting spot was Ryou's second favourite place to be, after Bakura's warm embrace. It was a small cliff that hung above a man-made pond in the park. It was quite high up, but Ryou did not feel scared dangling his legs over the edge.  
"So you're going to tell me about last night?" Bakura asked, sitting closer to Ryou so their shoulders touched.  
Ryou felt reluctant to speak but he knew he would feel better talking to someone about it and Bakura is the best person to tell it to.  
"Well, they were screaming again last night. Dad came home late and Mum was annoyed. He stank of beer and smoke apparently, according to Mum. He said he went to a pub with his colleagues after work to have a drink, relax and talk about guys' stuff. Mum said he was lying and he was out with a woman. 'You'd rather spend time and money with another woman than come home to me!' she said. Dad flared up and said he had nothing to do with Clara or whatever her name was. Mum screamed that she didn't understand why men liked blondes they met 'outside' more than their wives. Dad screamed back saying that it was because their wives scream and yell all the time and he didn't understand why women were so annoying. Ugh, it was plain horrible, I don't want to go on. Why must they yell and fight like that? Aren't they meant to be nice to each other and be all how was your day dear and it was great honey and I love you so much?" Ryou gushed on and on, all his cooped-up feelings released out. He breathed like his chest just got relieved of a heavy weight.  
Bakura put his arms round Ryou's shoulder and squeezed. "At least your parents communicate. Mine just say hi if they see each other although they sleep on the same bed every night," comforted Bakura.  
It was true that Bakura's parents worked a lot and hardly see each other or are at home. They even work in the weekends; how else does Bakura get to live in a big house with everything he wants? But his parents take a day off every month to spend time with him in the morning and afternoon and with each other over a fancy dinner at night. It was plain obvious that although they do not interact much they were still very much in love. And that is clearly not the case with Ryou's parents.  
Ryou sighed and said, "Can we not talk about this anymore? I don't want to think about it."  
"Sure," Bakura replied, "want to come over?"  
Ryou grinned, because that was their code for 'want to come over and make out in my room with no one to disturb us so w can do whatever we want on the bed?'.

When Ryou finally got home, a guys his parents' age was just leaving.  
"Bye, Rob," his mother giggled.  
"Who was that, Mum?' Ryou asked, clearly annoyed at the sight of a strange man in the house and his mother giggling and acting all funny. Though he did not giggle or waved goodbye in that girly manner, he felt that his mother's behaviour was a little like his around his own boyfriend.  
"Oh, nobody, just someone from work who drove me home today," his mother said, waving her hand like she was waving the question away, which she wanted to.  
"No Mum, your lipstick is a little smudged at the corner over there," Ryou continued. He suspected something was up.  
"Huh? Oh, must have been a long day. I was so busy today I haven't had time to touch up on my makeup at all." She looked little uncomfortable but her expression quickly changed as the lie spun out of her lips.  
She walked into her room, leaving Ryou in the living room. She was acing funny, just like the few times when Ryou was caught being too close to Bakura behind closed doors in his room before he told his parents about their relationship. He had lied his way out too but slight uneasiness gave the game away very easily. Ryou was sure that Rob was not just driving his mother home from work.

The week flew by and soon it was Saturday night. Ryou was our on a date with Bakura and they have just finished watching their movie when he saw his father with a blonde hanging on his arm. Ryou went sickly pale and stood rooted to the ground.  
"Ryou? What's the matter?" Bakura asked, concerned.  
"Look over there."  
Bakura turned to see where Ryou was looking at. "Is that your father? Who's that? You didn't tell me your mum went platinum blonde, Ryou."  
"That's not my mum. That's Clara, a colleague of Dad's. I remember meeting her at the party last year at Christmas," Ryou said softly, not believing his eyes.  
His father and the blonde were fully making out in public, next to the Chinese restaurant Ryou and Bakura were planning on going to. Bakura felt Ryou go tense so he pulled Ryou into an embrace.  
Ryou pressed his face into Bakura's shoulder and mumbled, "Kiss me, Bakura. Make me forget everything. I don't want to think anymore."  
Bakura's heart broke at the sad cadence of his beloved's voice but he obliged and kissed Ryou passionately. He hated seeing his Ryou so down and depressed. And he would do anything to make him smile.

"Excuse me, Mr Florence [a/n: for the sake of the story, Ryou's last name is Florence *heh heh*]?" Ryou's father turned around to see who was talking to him. Bakura stood behind him in his school uniform.  
He cleared his throat and started, "Why, hello there, Bakura. What brings you into this part of town?"  
Mr Florence was feeling a little uneasy because he was slipping out of work to meet up with his new 'girlfriend' Clara at the cafe across the road. The blonde was peering out of the window, studying the two males curiously. Bakura disliked Mr Florence from the start, especially because he had come up with numerous but futile ways to separate him and his dear Ryou. His respect for his lover's father dropped even lower when Ryou caught him red-handed on Saturday. He really wished he was not standing next to Mr Florence in the middle of a busy pavement, but he wanted to see Ryou smile again. Bakura would put things right.  
"Can we talk?" Bakura asked politely.  
Slightly taken aback, Ryou's father nodded. Bakura led him to the cafe where Clara was sitting in. He eyed her in her short red mini-dress with disgust as he walked in and sat a few tables away.

"What did you want to talk about?" started the middle-aged man.  
Bakura looked coldly into his eyes. _They have the same eyes, _referring to Ryou, _but why is one so warm and one so 'lying'?_ Bakura thought.  
"Ryou and I saw you on Saturday," he said, cutting straight to the point. He heard Mr Florence gulp.  
"Sigh. So you saw Clara and me together? I suppose you recognise her sitting over there too?"  
Bakura did not flinch. "Yes, I did," he replied coldly.  
"What do you want to talk about then?" asked the fifty-year-old.  
"I want you to stop hurting Ryou."  
Mr Florence looked surprised at this statement. "Ryou?"  
"Yes, Ryou, your son. He hasn't been feeling so great about you and Mrs Florence's fights, and he has been crying about it. I hate to see him like this. I'm sure you feel the same?" Mr Florence looked guilty but he nodded. "I want you to do something about this. Don't make my Ryou cry again of I'll come look for you again."  
Bakura left after saying what he came to say, leaving Ryou's father shocked, guilty and speechless.

The next morning, Ryou arrived at school looking considerably happier than he had been these few weeks.  
"What makes my angel so happy today? Is it because you're looking at me right now?' teased Bakura. Ryou hit him playfully.  
"No. Don't think too highly of yourself. Guess what, Mum and Dad didn't fight at all last night! Dad came home early with late-night snacks for us and we all had a really nice talk over food! Maybe they won't fight again and we'll be okay!"  
Ryou smiled up at Bakura and he smiled back. It was great seeing Ryou smile like that again.

A week later, Ryou called Bakura late into the might, something he seldom did.  
"What's up? It's nearly midnight, love," Bakura answered sleepily. He had been working on his Science homework.  
All he heard was Ryou sobbing softly, unable to speak and he knew something disastrous has happened.  
"Wait for me. I'm coming over right now. It will be okay," Bakura said hurriedly, running for the door.  
Ten minutes later, a puffing Bakura arrived at the Florence household. The front door was open so he walked right in. He saw Ryou's mother on the floor crying with a man he has never seem before kneeling beside her comforting her. Mr Florence appeared with a luggage in tow, wearing a hard and cold face. The door to Ryou's room was ajar and faint light shone through.  
"What's happening?" Bakura asked, hoping someone would respond despite whatever that had gotten over them.  
"I'm sorry Bakura. Look after Ryou for me; don't make him cry like I did. I'll do the divorce papers at the lawyers tomorrow," Mr Florence replied, his voice void of feelings except for a twinge of sadness. He walked swiftly through the door and he was gone.  
_Divorce papers, oh no, _thought Bakura. He sidestepped round Ryou's mother and strode into Ryou's room.  
Ryou was sitting on the floor hugging his knees close to him, face hidden. Bakura's heart cracked and he rushed over to hug him. Ryou buried his face inside Bakura's chest, sobbing constantly. Bakura stroked his soft white hair and rocked him side to side. After a few minutes of silence, Ryou finally spoke.  
"Dad said he's leaving. He's not coming back. What's happening? Why is he leaving?"  
"Hush. Hush, Ryou. He's not leaving you behind; he'll come back, trust me. He will."  
"No he won't! He's leaving Mum and me behind for Clara!" Ryou howled into Bakura's tear-stained shirt. Bakura let Ryou cry some more in his arms. "Why is he leaving? Isn't he supposed to love Mum and I the most in the world? Why is Rob here? Why is Mum even with him? Why are the two most important people in my life changing and leaving me?"  
"They are not leaving you, Ryou. No one's leaving you. They still love you very much. They still love you. I still love you. I will always love you," soothed Bakura.  
Ryou looked up into Bakura's mahogany eyes and said, "You won't leave me right? What if you leave me? What if you leave me behind for someone else? I'd die if you left me. I'd die..." Ryou's voice trailed off as he sank his head into Bakura's chest again.  
"Look at me. Look into my eyes Ryou," ordered Bakura, tilting Ryou's face up. "Look deep into my eyes and listen well. I love you Ryou. I love you so much I'd die too if I ever leave. I love you so much. Remember how everyone was against us being together? Remember how we stayed through that and everything else? Remember that first night we did it? Remember everything, Ryou? I can't and won't leave you after all that, sweetheart. I love you. I love you so much. I love you, do you hear me?" Bakura leaned down to touch his forehead with Ryou's.  
"So you won't ever leave me?" Ryou whispered.  
Bakura shook his head, "I will never leave you."  
Ryou smiled a little. "I love you too 'Kura. I love you so much."  
Ryou closed his eyes, tired from all the drama. Bakura carried Ryou onto his bed and tucked him in.  
"Stay, 'Kura dear. Tell Mum to let you stay. There's no school tomorrow after all."  
Bakura nodded and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, Ryou. I'll be there when you awake."  
Ryou's eyelids slid shut and he drifted off to sleep.

A few months later, Ryou was dancing with Bakura at his mother's wedding. His mother was dancing a few metres away with her new husband Rob. They looked blissful and happy.  
"Hey look at Mum, Bakura. She looks happy."  
Bakura looked to see Ryou's mum sucking faces with Rob like sex-crazy teenagers.  
He laughed, "Is that what you want?"  
Ryou looked coyly at his boyfriend.  
"Maybe later. What would your grandmother think?" Bakura said, glancing at the wrinkly old woman eying him unhappily. She was one of those people who disapproved of him and Ryou.  
Ryou shrugged, obviously not happy about not being able to kiss his hot and sexy boyfriend. It would make all the girls jealous.  
Ryou draped his arms back round Bakura's neck and sighed, "How lucky Mum gets to find true love twice. How do you think people know who their true love is if it's possible that they'd break up?"  
Bakura pondered for a while. "I don't know. Maybe they just feel it. Like my parents feel and know that they were made for each other. Maybe your mum just felt right with your dad and with Rob. That's why she married them. It doesn't matter, so long as she's happy."  
Ryou looked deep into Bakura's eyes, happy with that answer. "What about us, 'Kura?"  
Bakura eyes twinkled happily as he answered, "With you, Ryou love, it's just never ending happiness, love and of course lust."  
Ryou giggled, blissfully drunk with love, as Bakura kissed him, without a care who was watching. It did not matter, so long as they are together.

~Owari  
P.S: Please tell me what you thought of the paragraphing, if it is too hard to read. Thank you . Love you fans!


End file.
